Aquatherapy
by Vampy.rEVOLution666
Summary: Clarke Griffin thinks Bellamy Blake works too hard. Whilst the dropship prepares for the 100's second Winter on Earth, doctor's orders state: the rebel is in need of a good massage and the princess knows just what to do. BELLARKE take a naked dip in hot waterfall springs when radiation-soaked flowers start making them feel all hot and bothered aka horny af. (More than just SMUT.)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I blasted this out over two nights because of the fact that I'm totally feeling guilty about forgetting about my Stydia story because I was completely and utterly consumed by my first ever university essay and its looming deadline lol. So this isn't the same fandom but it's the mood I was in so deal... Here is a ridiculously rushed Bellarke. Gotta love it._

 _And side note...you know what's awesome? When you type 'Bellarke' into Word, one of the autocorrect options is 'Blake'! Ha! Even Microsoft knows where it's at because The 100 is just that good._

 _#Bellarke_

 _Super rushed. Writing's shit. I haven't even spellchecked. Enjoy lol._

 _..._

Chapter One

"Hey, Blake! I'm in serious need of a desperado...are you up for it?" She smiled, calling across camp.

When emerging from the med-bay, Clarke spied Bellamy helping a horde of the stronger members of the 100 stack the newly cut timbers intended for the plans to build the warmer winter cabins...they'd been on Earth for nearly 18 months now and the previous winter had been a killer...literally. The frost had not been their friend and pneumonia was a serious problem.

"We're all criminals down here Princess!" He grinned, yelling back. "You need a gunner?" He questioned when Clarke came to a halt in front of him and Miller just as they were placing down another beam.

"Yes...I do."

Bellamy stopped what he was doing to face Clarke, her hands rested on her hips, as clean as a medic's could be with little soap they had and Bellamy couldn't help but noticed she'd lost weight. He'd make a note to remind her to eat more, especially now that winter was on its way.

"Why?" Bellamy asked as he pulled his sweaty t-shirt away from where it clung to him so that he could use it to wipe the perspiration away from his forehead, his chest: heaving from a long day's work. He was exhausted, Clarke could tell but she also couldn't help but appreciate how handsome he was. It had taken a long time for them to build up there tentative friendship but now it was there, the co-leaders' relationship was as solid as ever...and they knew it.

"I'm running low on Aloe."

"You're running low on ammo?" He misheard.

"ALOE...as in Vera." Clarke smiled, so did Bellamy.

"Ah yeah, that makes more sense."

"So yeah, I was thinking I'd head up to the water reservoir...Monty mentioned that's where the good stuff is most likely to be...it works well as soap, which we're running out of but also I'm thinking, last winter we had a multitude of cold sores and it's good for soothing burns...that includes frostbite. See where I'm going with this?" Bellamy nodded, wiping his grubby and blistered hands along the front of his pants. "Better safe than sorry you know...it's like I can feel the snow coming. Does that sound weird?"

"No, the air smells cleaner almost...I know what you mean. I can feel it...which is also why we should get a move on with the cabins. I need to stay here and make sure construction keeps moving forward. Can't Jasper or Finn go?"

"I know but I'm sure Miller is more than capable of keeping everyone in line while we're gone and you know Finn's been pissing me off more than usual lately...ever since Murphy knocked up Raven, he's been trying to get back on my good side...ugh...just never mind. The guy's a douche." She huffed. "Anyway, you're a better shot than Finn and everyone else and to get to the reservoir we'd have to go by the Grounders' arable land and they're, understandably, super protective of it...so are you coming or what?" Clarke finished and Bellamy laughed.

"Oh my god, Bellamy, what?"

"I just love it when you slag off Spacewalker." He grinned, turning back to his work. "When are we leaving?" Clarke smiled, dimples 'n' all.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning...you need a good night's sleep before we head off, you've been lifting timber all day." Clarke began to leave but then she stopped. "And Bellamy..." He looked up at her from where he'd bent down to lift a log. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Princess." He smiled as he watched Clarke practically skip back to the med-tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They'd been walking for roughly five hours and it was peaking midday. It was a long hike to the reservoir.

"So what was it I saw you whispering to Miller before we left?" Bellamy asked, scrambling over a fallen tree.

"I don't know what you mean." He gave Clarke a pointed look as he turned around to help her over, his rifle slung against his back.

"Clarke." He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, what?"

"I know you're up to something Princess so you should just tell me now and get it over and done with...we both decided no secrets between us a long time ago. Remember?" Bellamy looked at her directly in the eyes. He knew how to melt Clarke's resolve in seconds, could practically get her to admit to anything if he needed to, not that he ever exploited that talent...too much. What could he say? ...the man knew her too well.

"Fine, I give." She admitted defeat and they kept walking. "I may have said we'd be gone a few days longer than you originally thought."

"What, why?" Bellamy stopped walking to face Clarke again.

"Well I didn't want the camp to freak out when we didn't come back on schedule?"

"No, Clarke, why will we be gone longer than planned? The reservoir is a days' walk away, we'd be gone for one night at most." She didn't say anything. "Clarke..." He scalded her.

"Oh my god, don't 'mom' me Bellamy...I'm not a child."

"So tell me, why I shouldn't put you in a time out right now for omitting the truth."

"Ugh...seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Jeez, fine." Bellamy waited, expectantly. "I wanted you to come with me specifically because, honestly, you looked like you could use a break."

"A break?"

"Yes, a break."

"Clarke, last year we lost four of our people to pneumonia and you want me to take a break!" He yelled.

"Yes!" She yelled back equally as loud, they were both breathing heavily. "You're exhausted Bellamy and everyone can see it." She said quietly, eyed glazed over. "I will not have you be so run down that you get sick and die too so I am taking you to find these hot springs that Octavia found in Lincoln's notebook. End of discussion." She trudged past him.

It took Bellamy a moment but he soon went after her.

"Clarke, I'm fine..."

"You're not fine Bel!"

"I am..."

"What did you eat yesterday?"

"What did I..." He struggled to think if he had eaten yesterday but come to think of it he hadn't seen Clarke eat either. "What did you eat yesterday?!" He retaliated. "You've lost weight Clarke."

"That's because I'm too busy worrying about you..." He voice went all squeaky. "You spend all day lifting heavy timbers...sawing wood down to size...hammering pegs into holes to make sure we all have somewhere warm to sleep when the frost comes but Bellamy you are killing yourself to get us there!"

"Miller, Murphy and everyone else on construction is doing the same thing..." He argued.

"Miller and Murphy stop to eat! Miller and Murphy get more than four hours of sleep a night Bellamy, that's not healthy..."

"You're one to talk Clarke...two months ago, when our water supply got contaminated and everyone was sick and at risk of dying you didn't sleep for three days! I had too..."

"Yes _you_ had too...you had to drag me out of the med-bay to get me to sleep...you told me to make sure I was ok so that I could physically take care of everyone else without killing myself. You gave me a well deserved kick in the ass because I seriously needed to snap out of it. Well, this is _me_ Bellamy, telling you to take care of yourself so that I can get some sleep at night and so that we can take care of our people together...as a team!" Clarke breathed heavily and Bellamy groaned, his face in his hands, attempting to rub away the bags under his eyes. "I know that you want to take care of everyone and I know that you'll believe me when I say I understand where you're coming from, I'm worried about how quickly it's become so cold this year too but I need you, I need you, first and foremost, to be ok...and if you are then I can deal with all the other crap that comes along. I can see that you physically ache right now, Bellamy, from hard labour and lack of sleep and I just want you to just take a day or two just to be...ok. Okay?" Clarke finally finished. Bellamy hadn't said anything for a while but then he took a few steps closer to his partner and pulled the blonde in to a fierce hug.

"Next time you drag me on a spa getaway weekend it would be nice to know beforehand." Clarke nodded vigorously, blinking away the tears that had built up and hugged Bellamy back tighter. "I could've packed my good swim shorts..." He grinned and she half-heartedly chuckled, wiping away stray tears.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him and then all over sudden both of them realised how tired they actually were.

"The same goes for you too, you know." Bellamy said pulling back. "Look after yourself as well. You really have lost a lot of weight recently, though now it appears that might have been my fault but if you're ok, then, I too can deal with all the crap that follows. It's cheesy as fuck Clarke but you're my best friend, okay. Don't die." He rubbed her arms in a comforting gesture.

"Likewise, Bellamy."

"Come on...we should keep going." Clarke nodded and they continued their trudge through the green, side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Bel, shhh!" Clarke hissed, holding out her arm to stop him from going any further. "Look." She gestured up and ahead of them; Bellamy was staring down the scope of his gun, trying to see what Clarke had spotted.

The past several hours had been tense. Trespassing through fields of Grounder crops was not a leisurely activity and Bellamy and Clarke had been doing so ever since lunch...

"Is that smoke?" Clarke asked him and Bellamy finally saw what she was looking at. "Do you reckon someone is camped out? Clarke whispered.

"Hang on..." Bellamy inched forward.

"What are you doing?" Clarke hissed.

"It's too clean...I think..." He looked back at Clarke who was clinging onto his belt to stop him from foolishly stumbling into a Grounder's camp. "I think it's steam. Can you hear that?" He smiled and Clarke's eyebrows rose in shock at the sound of far off churning water.

"We're not supposed to reach the springs for another hour yet..." Bellamy's only response was to shrug. "I guess we were walking kind of fast this afternoon..."

"Maybe O read the map wrong. Come on, we should go and see."

They both continued to climb the steep slope for another ten minutes before all of a sudden a small gorged opened up before them as the hill began to plateau out. Large amounts of steam bellowed up and up, before them was a hazy image of a waterfall plunging into a small spring surrounded by various other conjoining hot pools; a private Eden if you will.

"Oh my god." Clarke exclaimed.

"You can say that again." The place was untouched with masses of undisturbed Aloe Vera too which greatly pleased the 100's medic.

"Oh my god." Clarke whispered again. Bellamy turned to her and smiled and she couldn't help but grin back... "Can you smell that?" Clarke suddenly noticed the sweet, intoxicating smell that was coming from below.

"That smalls fucking amazing." Bellamy said. "What the hell is it?"

"It must be all those pink flowers...look." She pointed along the rocks, Bellamy was in awe and Clarke could plainly see that in his expression.

"To think you almost didn't come with me..." Clarke sounded far too smug for Bellamy's liking but she did have a point and the moment was honestly too wonderful to ruin with a pointless jibe so instead Bellamy stepped down onto a lower rock and held his hand out for his partner to take so that they could carefully make their way down to the base of the natural formation.

"Fancy a dip?" He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A small alcove in the rocks made for a good place for Clarke and Bellamy to set up camp, creepers grew over a majority of the entrance and Clarke had managed to drape some vines over the remaining gap to stop the wind from biting them in the night. Clarke had just come back from collecting kindling and Bellamy was still out in search of their evening meal. Winter had made the days significantly shorter as of late and it was already beginning to get dark so she decided now was a good time to light a fire.

Sparks erupted from two pieces of flint that she had struck together and a small flame began to grow. The smoke perfectly wafted up into the cracks of the rock, working well to ventilate the cave.

Clarke didn't know how long Bellamy would be and the water looked just too tempting...so once the fire was breathing steadily she stripped of all her clothes, and perched on the edge of the spring. Dipping a single toe into the pool, Clarke tested the warmth of the water...it was heavenly and she couldn't help but moan as she sunk further in. Tipping her head back she actually laughed at how warm she felt and when she swam over to the pounding rhythm of the waterfall and stopped under it Clarke wanted to cry. It had been too long, it felt so wonderfully foreign...

"Oh my goooood." She moaned.

"Don't mind me." Her eyes shot open to see a smirking Bellamy standing on the edge of pool, one strong hand rested on his pistol slung in its holster the other clutching two limp rabbits by his side.

"Bellamy you scared the crap outta me!"

"My apologies, princess. And thanks for waiting by the way." He said slinging the rabbits on a flat rock in the middle of the alcove; it would make for a good chopping board later.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it, I can't remember the last time I had a hot shower and never in my life have I had a hot bath...Bellamy...oh my god its fucking beautiful. You have to get in here!" Clarke exclaimed splashing about, laughing and ducking under the surface once more...Bellamy thought she looked stunning, her cheeks rosy from the heat.

When Clarke came back up for air, Bellamy was shirtless and currently sitting down unlacing his boots...

"I hope it's a good as you say it is princess because it's fucking freezing out here..."

"You will not regret it." She stared at him dead in the eye, smiling and lowered her bare shoulders into the water again. Bellamy stood to remove him pants but stopped when her noticed Clarkes eyes still on him...

"Enjoying the show?" He grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've seen it all before Bellamy. Don't be shy!" She smirked and Bellamy couldn't help but take a peek at her distorted form beneath the water...it was getting dark but he could definitely make out her belly button, the curve of her hips and what he thought was a smattering of curls between her legs. He inhaled sharply, how he became friends with a girl this beautiful without trying it on with her he'd never know.

Clarke was too important to him.

"First of all I thought we sworn never to talk about that again! That was a medical emergency!" Clarke only laughed. "Hey! I had an arrow sticking out my butt...what was I supposed to do Doc?" He feigned annoyance, his lips trying not to quirk up into a smile. "And second of all...you, of all people, know I don't do shy." He began to unbuckle his belt defiantly and Clarke smiled toothily, rolling her eye and turning around to give him privacy anyway...she only turned around again once she'd heard the splash.

"Holy fucking shit." Bellamy Blake said when his strong, freckled shoulders immerged from the water. Black hair plastered to his forehead and with the hot steam relaxing him, the flowers making him drunk off their intense smell, Bellamy couldn't help it when his mouth formed a small 'o' and he sunk back into the water, head hung back loose.

"Feel better." A naked Clarke Griffin had silently swum just in front of him; she spoke softly whilst treading water. It was an exceptional sight to behold. Her golden hair flat to her head, droplets of water clung to her long lashes that haloed her bright blue eyes but more importantly her pink lips were curved up, happy that her partner was finally relaxing.

"Much." He confirmed quietly, breathlessly even, as he gazed back at Clarke. The fact that they were naked, swimming in a pool in the middle of the forest didn't even faze them; the leaders of the hundred were more content in that moment over the fact that the person they could do not without was happily basking in the warmth of a spring with the other, not dead nor dying or under the threat of either...but happily, normally, healthy.

"Come on...you need aqua therapy Bel." Clarke decided, grasping his long, coarse fingers from beneath the surface and pulled him over to the heavily falling waters by the deeper part of the spring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I want to cry." Bellamy moaned. "This feels too good to be true."

"Right!" Clarke let out a chuckle and yelled over the rush of water. "Ugh...I can't tread water anymore...sorry Bel." Clarke breathed heavily and sunk away to sit on the warm rocks of the shallow end of the pool. With her knees tucked up to her chest, hiding her body from view, Clarke delicately ran her fingers over the surface of the water, making the most of the calm that consumed her. Bellamy was still soothing his aching muscles when Clarke gasped and called out his name.

"Bellamy!" For a second his heart stopped in fear.

"Clarke?" He was looking around for any signs of danger.

"I'm fine." She was grinning, tears in her eye. "Come look!" Reluctantly Bellamy removed himself from the pounding water to see what Clarke was on about.

Some time ago now the sun had set and all around the pink flowers with the intoxicating smell had begun to glow...

"They're...they're glowing in the dark." He stated dumbly.

"No shit Sherlock. It must be the radiation." Clarke laughed.

"It's so easy to forget." Bellamy exclaimed, visibly emotional.

"Bellamy?" Clarke looked on in concern.

"So far we've spent all our time fighting...trying to stay alive..." His eyes were glazed over with tears. "...and I'm not just talking about on Earth, on the Ark too. That's all we did. We didn't live, not really. And now we're on Earth and it might still be a bit sort of soaked with deadly radiation an' all but it's still fucking beautiful, you know...I forget." He looked at her then, just for a moment, like, really looked at her.

Bellamy was in deeper water than Clarke and he was now staring up at the luminous rock face all around them, the pink haze creating a soft glow everywhere. Clarke forgot she was naked when she swam forward and hugged him from behind, her breasts pushed up against the warmth of his back, arms flung around his shoulders and her cheek pressed against his own.

"All the more reason to relax...look after ourselves every now and then, you know." Clarke suggested. "It would fucking suck if we spent all our lives in space waiting to get to Earth, then missed all it has to offer when we finally got down here." She was unknowingly rubbing her thumb up and down Bellamy's sore shoulder, soothing his mind in the process. Bellamy held her arms there without a second thought, no wonder the 100 thought they were sleeping together. If Jasper could see them now, Bellamy thought and laughed out loud because of it.

"What's funny?" She smiled.

"Not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying this, princess but I was just thinking that we probably shouldn't let Jasper or anyone else for that matter get wind of what is happening right now...we'd never here the end of it." Bellamy looked back over his shoulder; his nose brushed the edge of Clarke's lips and she looked confused for a minute before looking down and then she realised, eyed widening.

"Ah shit...you're such an ass." She let go and playfully shoved Bellamy into the middle of the pool, laughing. "You could have told me!"

"What? And have a perfectly good pair of tits removed from my person...no thank you, princess." Bellamy laughed as Clarke tried to splash him again, which only frustrated her more. So when she scrambled over to Bellamy attempting to dunk his 'big head' beneath the surface, Clarke was left to squeal as his strong arms grabbed her by her delicate waist and instead proceeded to submerge her in the water multiple times with a belly full of laughs.

When Clarke's backside unexpectedly brushed up against lower parts of Bellamy's body that weren't entirely soft, if you know what I mean, a warm heat swelled in each of their bellies that felt highly irregular. The sweet smell of the flowers was making their eyes heavy and the frantic splashing had forced their breaths to be heavy. Ordinarily, this type of situation, this hot mess of naked limbs would lead to certain kinds of activities yes but between Bellamy and Clarke? They were best friends. Surely not, they both thought. Many a battle scars and life threatening situations along with a severe lack of privacy at the drop ship had resulted in them both seeing each other naked many a time so what was this weird sensation swelling in their chests...not to mention, their groins?

"Okay! I'm starting to see what Jasper means..."

"Yep totally..." Bellamy agreed, clearing his throat and set Clarke down...

There was an awkward silence for just a moment before they both looked at each other and laughed, breaking the tension.

"Can you blame me?" He grinned, gestured down and between them both... "I mean look at you, Clarke." He smiled in a way that his partner found to be very becoming, especially on Bellamy's face and she found herself blushing uncontrollably.

"Come on, we should probably do what I brought you here for now." Clarke wisely changed the subject, Bellamy was confused.

"I thought we did...I feel much better. Thanks by the way." He smiled, floating about.

"Warm waterfalls do wonders for aching muscles, yes, but nothing beats a good old fashioned physio-massage..." Bellamy's eyes shot open and looked over so see an entirely nude, dripping wet, Clarke Griffin, glowing pinking in the flowers' haze as she stood tiptoed on the outside rocks of the pool. Her back was to him as she hand selected the best pieces of aloe for the job and when she turned round, baring all to Bellamy he was speechless.

"When you're done catching flies, Blake, could you please lay on that rock underwater next to the deep bit so you don't get cold." The doctor ordered as she delicately climbed back into the pool.

Bellamy was on his front, head rested on folded arms, he was heated by the naturally hot rocks of the spring, half in the water, half out. Clarke stood in the hot water at about waist height and had begun to work into Bellamy's calves with the cool Aloe, kneading his lower legs with firm knuckles; her drenched curls had grown significantly since landing on Earth and now they managed to covered the entirety of her ample breast just grazing the surface of the water ever so slightly.

Bellamy sighed into the crook of his elbow, blissfully. He felt he was almost drifting into sleep.

"Clarke..." He mumbled.

"Mmhmm." She acknowledged.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but it has to be said..." She stopped what she was doing, drifting closer to his head and her hand came to a rest aside Bellamy's ribs, gazing them hesitantly to encourage him. "I've always thought this, but especially tonight, Clarke...you're fucking beautiful." He confessed. "You deserve to be told that every day of your life."

For a moment Clarke was stunned, mouth parted slightly. She didn't say anything. Bellamy was worried he shouldn't have said it so he turned his head, slightly to look at her and what he saw was reassurance.

Clarke bent down to his face and kissed him firmly but delicately on the cheek...it burned her lips and want to do it again but refrained from doing so.

"So are you Bellamy." She whispered by his ear and after a moment went back to relieving his over work muscles of their pain. "Close your eyes Bel." Clarke asked.

He did so willingly and lazily, without question but not before he had time to admire Clarke as a small droplet of water ran from her hair, across and down her soft stomach and into the steaming water of the magical spring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Clarke had worked her way up the back of Bellamy's legs, over his delicious backside and was now kneading the lower region of his back.

"How are you doing?" Clarke asked him whilst loading up on more Aloe. Bellamy made an illegible mumble that came from somewhere buried beneath his muscular arms.

"What was that?" Clarke laughed.

"I said, you're hands are heaven on Earth." Bellamy said as he raised his head to rest above his forearms once more. "I feel so goooooo..." He groaned as Clarke firmly applied pressure to Bellamy's spine in an upward motion, working her way towards where he seemed to carry the weight of the world. "...good."

"It would seem so, thank you." Clarke welcomed the compliment but was struggling to apply enough pressure to Bellamy's shoulders from her current position. She decided to dip down into the hot water to warm her drying shoulders once again and scrambled out of the pool.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bellamy whined, not ready for her to stop.

"Don't be a baby, Blake, relax." Clarke reassured him as she found her way back to him and forced his unsuspecting body to roll back into the deeper water and off the barely submerged boulder.

"Cla...!" He tried to sound annoyed before his mouth filled with water. Bellamy wiped his face once immerging from the pool. "Very mature." He stated, ironically spraying water at her in a childish manner which made her giggle.

"Believe it or not I actually had a good reason for doing that." Clarke smiled sweetly from her upright, foetal pose on the boulder before him.

"I doubt it but ok." He stalked toward her. Clarke saw mischief in his eyes and immediately attempted to defend herself.

"I couldn't apply enough pressure to your shoulders from where I was standing so you had to be lower down...Bellamy, I swear...wait...Bel, no...stop, wait...Bellamyyy!" Clarke squealed as he picked her up bridal style and flung her into the water herself, a flail of limbs and then a cascade of bubbles.

"Oh that was so uncalled for." Clarke spluttered once standing again but he just shrugged happily. Clarke never got tired of seeing that boy's smile...it was stunning. "If you're done being a child, may I continue?" Clarke spoke in jest.

"It would be my pleasure, literally."

Bellamy leant out of the edge of the spring and rested his arms like people do on the side of a swimming pool. Clarke used a smaller rock residing closely behind him as a type of footstool so that she could resume working out the kinks in his shoulders with more success this time around.

"Thanks for doing this by the way. You had no obligation to." Bellamy began.

"I did in a way...we look after each other...right?"

"Right." Why Bellamy felt slightly disappointed at this response, he wasn't sure.

"And I wanted to Bellamy." This had him smiling secretly.

"Thank you, Clarke." He whispered. "And you know, anytime you want me to return the favour..." His playful banter was back and running.

"...I'll be sure to come find you." She laughed as did he.

The water was lightly churning, surrounding insects purred in the forest and the fire still spat and fizzed but it all faded away from the couple in the water. Their fingers were just starting to prune, they'd been in the pool for perhaps an hour or so when they noticed how strange they were feeling. Clarke firmly massaged Bellamy's arms: away from his shoulders, past his elbows and towards his wrist in one clean stroke and it was as she did this that her breasts, once again, with a feather-like touch, caressed his back, kissing his shoulder blades.

Simultaneously, unexpectedly, incomprehensibly, they both inhaled a gasp so sharp and cool that is shocked them both in tandem. Clarkes nipples became erect so fast, her insides churned with need and attempted to crack his frustrations out of his neck when he all of a sudden he became hard, just from the smallest of sensations.

"Um, Bel," Clarke swallowed dryly "you ok?" After all that work she'd done she could feel him tense underneath her fingers once again.

"No, yeah, I'm good...um Clark," he hesitated "do you feel...weird?"

Every pin prick of his skin was all of a sudden on fire with want for the woman beside him. His voice had become so husky all within a matter of seconds and it was doing funny things to the woman in Clarke.

"You too?" Clarke began to drag her hands away from Bellamy's back but as soon as she did so he yelled at her to stop and Clarke knew exactly why...it was as though each delicate finger had left a trail of flames on his freckled skin as they moved across it. "Oh my god Bel, what's happening?" Clarke panted.

Even just being in the warm water was like being caressed everywhere, beautifully, all at once. It was beyond euphoric.

Clarke shifted her feet and gasped when the water shifted around and between her legs. For Bellamy that sound was torture, his cock twitched just knowing she was there.

"Clarke" he panted "I'm going to try and turn around." She nodded behind him and grasped his shoulder tightly.

It was a challenge to say the least; the water splashing around his body was infuriatingly pleasurable because somehow, though good, it did not quite satisfy his needs. Funnily enough, the more Clarke seemed to touch him the more comfortably sated Bellamy felt.

"So first of all" He breathed, eyed pinched together. "What the fuck."

"Agreed." Clarke managed to say now looking at him. "This can't be normal." Bellamy handled a simple nod.

"Uggghhand...and secondly, do me a favour," Bellamy opened his pleading eyes to look down at the blonde.

"Anything." Clarke said without question.

"Would you just put your palm, flat, on my chest?" It was an odd request and she did so with only a moment's hesitation.

The very second that more of Clarke skin made contact with Bellamy's, not solely her fingertips anymore, there was immediate relief...the painful scorch faded ever so slightly and the two leaders of the hundred looked at one another in shock. They could both feel it.

Clarke proceeded to place her other palm on Bellamy's free pectoral muscle and they both practically whimpered with satisfaction. His forehead fell forward on to hers because, in that moment, it was all his body could manage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Clarke?"

"Bellamy, I don't know ok...I just don't know what's happening..." Her eye started to water. They were both so confused.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Bellamy reassured her. "We just need to test some things out."

One of the reasons they made such good leaders is that they knew how to handle difficult situations with insufferable amounts of logic.

"Try to take your hands away from my chest." Bellamy breathed heavily, preparing himself.

Clarke looked reluctant to do so and she was right to think that because as soon as she made to lift her hands away it was like they were being welded to Bellamy's flesh with sweltering molten iron.

"Ahhh..." They sang in synch.

"Ok, bad plan but we had to see." Clarke nodded, her hands moving in concentric circles over Bellamy's chest to sooth the pain. She was openly crying now.

"Are you ok?" She couldn't wipe away her tears so Bellamy did it for her.

"Hey shh, I'm ok, are you ok?" His hands now on her neck, thumbs stroking her cheeks reassuringly, only problem was, they were stuck on her now.

"Yeah I'm ok...I'm just...could this be psychosomatic or something? Like just what the hell is going on! There is no reasonable explanation Bel. " Clarke mentally focused once again. "I just know that the more I am touching you the better I feel." She finished looking up at him, pleading and doe-eyed.

Bellamy knew what she wanted because Bellamy knew what he wanted.

"Clarke..."

"Bellamy, please." She levelled with him. "Don't make me say it."

And so he looked at where his hands were resting on her face, he could feel the pleasurable pain they were both in and made a decision. His right hand began to slip down to the base of her neck, over her shoulder, her ribs, a male thumb grazed her breast, down her back his palm went, pulling Clarke towards him, they were barely an inch apart now and his broad fingers began to splay out across the arch of her back. But that was as far as he'd go.

"Don't make me do all the work..." Clarke clawed at the invitation and stepped into his space.

When their bodies pushed up against each other, Bellamy couldn't push Clarke any closer to him, her hands clawed along his back and, oh sweet Mother Earth, when their lips met, it was explosive, more than explosive. The glorious sensation was inexplicable.

Clarke nor Bellamy had ever experiences anything like it, something was making their relentless hunger for one another spring to the surface and nothing could be done to stop it.

Every time skin left skin there was white hot pain but it was soon distinguished the more turned on they became. Hands were fisted through hair, water splashed everywhere and when Bellamy bent down to wrap Clarke's open legs around his burning waist he swore he did audibly cry.

Ever below the water he could feel how wet she was and though it hurt like a bitch, he had to tear his face away from her to look her in the eyes.

"Clarke I need to know this is ok..." Her eyes were as watery as his.

"Yes, Bel..." Her hands stroked through his wet, black, Hellenistic curls that clung to his scalp.

"You're my best friend Clarke," He was shaking his head low, shamefully so ready to enter her right there and then. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck soothing some of the scorch. She couldn't believe what she was about to say but there was something in the air tonight that seemed to be enticing it from her lips...

"I love you, Bellamy Blake." He looked up at Clarke now, shocked and hoping. "I don't know what has happened," She cried. "But this feels right, so what if you're my best friend. I know Jasper continuously teases us amount this shit and I know that it could complicate thing but, dipshit," She smiled at the insult. "It's fucking happening now and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm more turned on than Raven's radio tower right now and I fucking love you, so do something about it." Clarke yelled frustrated, eagerly awaiting a reply.

Bellamy took a few seconds to digest what Clarke had revealed and it was something he'd only ever dreamed of her saying.

"Just for the record, I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

They were both openly crying.

"And it won't fuck anything up; I won't let it."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I've dreamt about doing this to you for the longest time and we still have a pretty fucking solid thing going on...so what if those beautiful images in my head stop being imaginary?" Bellamy smiled, grazing his nose against hers. And when Clarke kissed him, Bellamy could do nothing to stop himself from sinking into her with the most anticipate thrust of the hips he body would ever know.

And it, no, she...she was glorious.

...

 _AN: I could go on but meh. I hope you enjoyed this half-arsed attempt at a fic, sorry for any punctuation/spelling mistakes, like I said I wrote it in about 6 hours haha! Still, please review it guys x Also some heads up on whether I should rate this T or M would be much appreciated too...comment a letter xx :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_M-rated WARNING!_

 _AN: So due to popular demand I've written a final M-rated chapter, a short epilogue and added a little something extra to chapter two, only a few lines mind you but yes...here it is :) Thanks to those of you who reviewed...especially to a certain guest reviewer...who inspired this impromptu extension. Once again, sorry for any grammatical errors...this was churned out rather quickly._

 _Enjoy lovely people. Continue to ship Bellarke. Review like crazy._

 _-A xx_

Chapter Eight

Bellamy growled deep in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around her small waist, lifting her feet even further from the floor of the pool. Clarke's arms tightened around his neck as his hands trailed her hips and came to rest on the backs of her thighs, tightening them around his waist. He stepped forward with her until her back touched the grey stone.

Deepening the kiss, Bellamy gently raised her up off of him with a 'hiss' and then slowly lowered her back down his shaft once again. Clarke gasped against his mouth as his whole length repeatedly filled her. He rested his forehead against hers and held the young leader stationary for a second, allowing them both time to get used to the feeling.

 _Clarke Griffin was having sex with Bellamy-fucking-Blake!_

 _Bellamy Blake was inside Clarke-mother-fucking-Griffin!_

Clarke realised Bellamy was in some sort of state of awe and this searing, though now slightly more tolerable pain wasn't going anywhere. "Bellamy..." She cooed, looking him in the eye and softly ran the tip of her pink tongue over his full bottom lip.

Slowly, Bel began to pull back several inches, before pushing back into her depths. Soon Clarke found herself grinding into his every thrust, encouraging him to pick up his pace; pulling back further and pushing harder, knocking her lower back against the hard rock and when the sharp surface drew blood, she didn't care. She just proceeded to claw at Bellamy's back as a sort of unwarranted penance...at least they would both be battered and bruised this way. She smiled at the thought.

The fire she felt all around her was now no longer something she wanted to escape but rather something she wanted to bask in.

"Do you feel that?" Bellamy gasped.

"It's getting better...don't stop. Oh my god, don't stop Bel." Clarke demanded.

Their lips found each other in a passionate kiss as they moaned in their throats in unison. Harder and harder, faster and faster they thrusted against each other, their breathing becoming shallow gasps for air, their moans and sighs becoming louder. Water sloshed about and steam swirled around the couple. Clarke continued to claw at Bellamy's back and shoulders as her most intense orgasm she could honestly attest to, rocked through her body, calling his name loudly as she tensed and quivered over him.

Feeling her innermost muscles grip him firmly as she near-screamed his name, pushed her beautiful, freckled man over the edge to meet her. With one last deep thrust, he buried his face in her damp hair, his teeth grazing her pulse point, teasingly. "Clarke," he breathed against her ear as his own climax shook him to the core.

They stayed there, wrapped around each other, Bellamy still buried deep inside Clarke, until they had caught their breath.

"Can we...?" Bellamy began.

"Yeah I think we're good. We can move." Clarke laughed. "Apparently mind-blowing orgasms were the antidote to our sticky situation." Bellamy laughed along with her before gently releasing his grip on her thighs and placed her back on her feet. Even with the buoyancy of the water the young couple wobbled for a moment, blissfully I might add.

Clarke suddenly felt a warm hand lift her chin until she was gazing into Bellamy's brown eyes. He smiled slightly and softly brushed a strand of hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear with his long fingers. He cupped her cheek tenderly and pressed his lips to hers in a soft swift kiss.

Stepping back from her, Bellamy swam to the near side of hot spring that was easier to climb out of and swiftly exited the pool. He stopped at the edge and turned back to face the blushing Clarke, holding out a hand in her direction, fingers pruned, silently inviting her to leave the sanctuary of the water with him.

"We stay in any longer we'll shrivel up princess." He smiled.

Clarke allowed herself a moment to take in his naked form as he stood there, water dripping over his body, emphasising every muscle; dark, olive skin, speckled with battle scars. He looked, to Clarke, like a Greek God, so much love in his eyes.

Bellamy cleared his throat, bringing her back from her short reverie. He smirked slightly as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm allowed to look." Clarke huffed as she swam slowly over to him and allowed him to lift her from the water and place her on the smooth stone beside him.

"No one's stopping you." He smiled again.

"You're doing that a lot." She said as if she'd just noticed something.

"What?"

"That." He still didn't know what she was talking about until Clarke explicitly clarified. "...smiling."

"I'm happy." He admitted, holding her closer. "Problem?"

"No." She smiled and went up on her toes to steal a quick kiss. "No problem." Bellamy smiled yet again. "Though be warned, the second Octavia sees you she's gonna know you got some." Clarke grinned. "So reign it in big boy."

"Hilarious." Bellamy deadpanned when internally he was amused. In silence they walked over to the long forgotten rock crevice that was home to their rudimentary camp for the night. Bellamy picked up Clarke's makeshift sleeping bag and draped it around her still damp shoulders, before encompassing his own rapidly cooling body with his personal animal hide.

"You know we should probably eat now...I'm gonna have to relight the fire."

"You relit my fire baby." Clarke attempted a faux sultry, Barry-Whiteesque kind of voice and sang, badly... " _Your love is my only desire_."

"Again...hilarious." Bellamy began pulling on random items of clothing to the rhythm of Clarke's manic cackling.

"Aww, what? You don't like Dan Hartman?"

"Who the hell likes Dan Hartman?" Bellamy guffawed and Clarke wiped away tears while she continued to laugh as Bellamy prepared the rabbits.

"You are trouble." He smiled.


	9. Epilogue

_AN: I don't know how the epilogue is longer that most of the previous chapters lol and once again sorry for any mistakes, I've yet to spellcheck. -Axx_

...

Epilogue

"All I'm saying is, out of all the video footage the Ark could have salvaged before the world was thrown into nuclear disaster they couldn't have got more Aladdin Sane stuff... but no! Who chooses a Dan Hartman video over Jagger and Bowie doing a ridiculously camp cover of a Marvin Gaye song!?" Bellamy reasoned and Clarke had no argument for that kind of logic so she just nodded and smiled.

The two leaders of the 100 had an interesting night to say the least...to say the most they'd shagged like bunnies with no disrespect to the delicious mountain cottontails they'd feasted on after exhausting all their energy on, well, sex. Bellamy and Clarke had sensibly decided to move their camp elsewhere and far enough away from the pungent flowers that they wouldn't get stuck together again...they discovered they could fuck plenty without the aid of painful aphrodisiacs, thank you very much.

Ambling along the next day, hand in hand, they arrived back at the dropship in no time at all. Upon walking through the gates however Bellamy and Clarke arrived to find Octavia and Lincoln yelling very loudly at one another, a crowd of juvenile delinquents was starting to congregate.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke voiced Bellamy's thoughts.

"I don't think I've ever seen them fight before."

...

After the shock passed Bellamy and Clarke assumed their natural roles of authoritarian figures once more...

"Hey!" Clarke interrupted and Bellamy ordered the unproductive spectators to get back to work.

"Don't let me see you slacking again until those huts are built!" He warned.

"Clarke!" Lincoln gasped.

"Bellamy!" Octavia looked relieved and both she and the grounder ran up to the couple, engulfing them in a rather unexpected group hug.

"Octavia what the hell is going on?" Clarke asked as she and Bellamy attempted to shrug themselves out of the embrace that left little room to breathe.

"Did you not go?" Lincoln looked more shocked than 'his woman'.

"Where?"

"To the springs...Octavia told me she told you about the hot springs..."

"Apparently Lincoln said there's a reason that page of his notebook is marked with a shit-ton of black crosses..." Octavia piped up.

"We..." Clarke began.

"We didn't go." Bellamy interrupted and Clarke thought that was probably wise, she didn't feel like relaying that rather x-rated story to Bellamy's kid sister. "We found what we needed before we got there." Bellamy covered, pulling the bag of aloe out of his knapsack.

"Why does it matter?" Clarke was curious. "You guys look petrified."

"Lincoln you tell them." Octavia breathed out heavily.

"That area is saturated in an abundance of a very specific breed of calla lily that the mountain men biologically engineered and breed. It excretes a very powerful aroma that almost always reacts as a very dangerous aphrodisiac if you're exposed for it for too long."

"How can an aphrodisiac be dangerous, Lincoln?" Clarke laughed nervously and Bellamy shifted uneasily beside her. _Were there long lasting effects?_ "Surely, the worst that could happen is people would have sex and then it would ware off, no?" Clarke kept her cool.

"Well yeah but if the person in question didn't..." Lincoln turned to Octavia, unable to say this in English, whether it was because he was embarrassed or really didn't know we can't be sure. "Okteivia...ha ai biyo 'faya dei de medo drein au du pas ses op?" Her eyes shot up.

"Oh...umm..." Her cheeks flared. "He said...umm."

"O, spit it out?" Bellamy was losing his patience.

"If the person in question didn't cum..."

"Come?"

"Cum...get off...have an orgasm...take your pick!" Octavia yelled, more annoyed that she had to verbalise all this in front of her big brother than anything else.

"Oh my god...we get it...stop talking. Lincoln, continue."

"Umm...right...if they didn't do 'that' then there's a good chance they'd die."

"Die!"

"From horniness...you're kidding?" Though still in dismay, Clarke and Bellamy let out a breath of relief after vividly recalling each and every orgasm they'd both had last night.

"Not at all." He said sombrely. "If people are exposed and don't have that thing..."

"An orgasm." Octavia provided for him.

"Right...if they don't have an orgasm then once a single cell of their upper epidermis has mad contact with something then the pain experience when that contact is lost, if endured for a long period of time is enough to send a person insane...insane people do dangerous things to put it in simple terms."

"How the fuck do you know the word for epidermis but couldn't find it in your extensive vocabulary to spit out the word orgasm?" His yelling of the word orgasm succeeded in turning a few confused heads but Bellamy was a little pissed that he'd had to hear is sister talk about that kind of stuff...yeah she was an adult but it was still weird.

"Bel." Octavia scalled.

"Octavia, it's fine. Nyko...he's a healer and my friend. I know a lot of medical terms in English; I have yet to require the word for orgasm when speaking your language." Lincoln smiled along with the rest of the quartet, this amusing turn of conversation succeeded in diffusing a lot of the recent tension that had suddenly built up.

"So..." Clarke began. "Do you think it's wiser to advertise this messed up horny lake to a bunch of messed up, bored, horny teenagers or is this one we keep to ourselves?"

"Yeah I vote we deal with this if it causes problems in the future...let's not tell Jasper about a way to grantee that Glass chick sleeps with him." Bellamy agreed and Lincoln and Octavia nodded in tandem and the group began to disband.

"I've gotta get the aloe to medical," Clarke spoke when it was just her and Bellamy again. "But come find me later." She smiled and he gave her a look that just melted her insides because now Clarke really knew what he was capable of.

"I promise." Bellamy smiled knowingly, only just managing to resist biting his lip as he watch Clarke walk away a lot slower and saucier than was strictly necessary. _Tease._ He thought happily and catching Lincoln out of the corner of his eye heading to the carpentry sector of the camp, jogged over to greet him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lincoln smiled as he picked up an axe.

"Lincoln..." Bellamy sounded grave. Lincoln put the axe back down,

"Are you ok?"

"Don't tell O."

"What." He made that concerned face he always does whenever anyone's about to die kind of look.

"Say Clarke and I did go to the spring..."

"What!"

"Are you...um...did you?" He didn't quite know what to say.

"Calm your ass down? I just need to know that she's...we're gonna be ok? No long lasting effects or anything?" Bellamy asked sincerely with fear in his voice.

"Not as long as you...you know." Bellamy let out a huge sigh of relief, thank fuck for orgasm you know, literally saving lives. Lincoln laughed out loud and his reaction and Octavia starred on confused from the other side of camp.

"You and Clarke?" Lincoln's eyebrows rose and Bellamy grinned.

"Multiple times." He continued to smile thinking about it, his head in another time and place.

The two men were slightly weirded out that they were having this conversation with one another but it appeared the hatchet was buried the second the grounder proceeded to pat him on the back and laugh. A manly gesture, if you will.

Bellamy didn't feel as though he'd accomplished much in his short life but being with Clarke...that was something he had to share with someone, even if that person was the guy who deflowered his baby sister...Bellamy would take it because Lincoln knew what it meant to love someone. If Bellamy could have been with Clarke in that same moment then he would have known she felt the same way as she was currently gushing to one of her closest friends about their passionate night...and morning together whilst she had her head between Raven's legs, mid monthly check up, seeing how Murphy's unborn daughter was doing.

As Jasper would say...mom and dad would be just fine.

...

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Review my lovelies and may we meet again. –A xx_


End file.
